


Cuddle

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Cuddling and Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji, Yosuke, and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke/Souji, "I didn't know you were the cuddling type."_
> 
> _Who's the cuddler? That's up to anon. Doesn't have to be porn, but porn doesn't hurt._

The first time is during the campout. After they've put up their little divider and the girls have nodded off, Souji rolls over and puts his head on Yosuke's chest.

"Hey, what's up?" Yosuke's thankful for the darkness of the tent - it hides his blush.

"Sorry," Souji says, but doesn't let go. "When someone's sleeping near me, I just have to cuddle up to them."

"Oh." The knowledge that Yosuke could have been anyone lessens his enthusiasm some, but he tries to look on the bright side. At least Souji is hugging him and didn't crawl over the barrier to pick one of the girls. "Well, watch where you put your hands."

Right before they nod off, Souji says, "You smell good."

Yosuke mumbles, "You're so weird," and turns his head away to hide his smile.

The second time is at the Amagi Inn. They're all a little cranky because of the mess in the hot springs and Teddie leading them into the wrong room, but they go back to their room and settle in for the night. Yosuke's futon is right next to Souji's and he's only a little surprised when Souji joins him and presses close.

"The ghost can't get us if we're together," Souji says, and Yosuke scoffs because if a ghost wanted to mess with them this wasn't going to stop it.

Still, he doesn't tell Souji to leave. He even makes room for him.

This time, right before they lose consciousness, Souji says, very contently, "You're comfortable."

Yosuke grumbles something that might be, "You too," and maybe puts a hand on Souji's hip.

The third time is the cincher. He's staying over at Souji's house and they're getting ready to sleep – in separate futons – but neither of them can quite manage it. Yosuke tosses and turns and Souji just stares at the ceiling.

Finally, Souji asks, "Should I come over or do you want to?"

"I-I'll do it," Yosuke says, even though he's blushing and it'd be easier on him if Souji was the one to move. With a lack of grace brought on by nerves, he crawls into his friend's futon.

Souji wraps his arms around him and sighs into his ear. "I like you," he says and they're awake enough that Yosuke can't brush it off as sleep talking.

Neither can he blame sleep on the way he says, "I like you too, partner," or the way he tangles their legs together.

The next day, they're officially a couple.


End file.
